Engel Tokio Hotel Fanfic
by Xhaan
Summary: A Fanfic about Tokio Hotel - the most amazing band ever! No twincest.
1. Chapter 1

Tokio Hotel Fanfic

Tokio Hotel Fanfic

I've never seen anyone as beautiful as who I saw today.

I'd been in France, and having heard of a music festival in** ­­­­­­**Corbiérès, I naturally wanted to be there, so I bought my tickets and drove down to the scene. It was a big festival, with a lot of well known French bands playing that I'd never heard of. I'd expected most of the songs to be sung in French of course, so hearing the phrase 'Durch den Monsun' made me turn to the stage with curiosity.

And that's when I saw the most perfect creation my eyes had ever taken in. His face was perfectly proportioned, his eyes glistening with excitement. He wore a brightly coloured dark leather jacket and black jeans, with an assortment of shiny accessories round his neck and wrists. His eyes were decorated with eyeliner, and he wore just one glove, on his left hand.

And his hair. His hair was put up in the most unique style I'd ever seen. Dyed black with white highlights, it had been straightened and gelled into what could only be described as a mane.

I moved closer through the crowd to get a better look at the 'God' that stood before me. He danced around the stage, microphone in hand, singing softly to his audience. The song was all in German, yet the French crowd sang along to every word. I noticed a vague similarity between this guy and the guitarist to his right, yet they couldn't have been more different.

As the singer sang, the musicians played, and what came of it was a sound that filled me with a desire to join in with the crowd, and let myself get lost in the music. I liked this band, and I wasn't about to let them slip from my grasp.

The last chord was played. "Danke schön!" were their last words before chucking their towels into the audience and leaving the stage. I didn't hear the name of the band as the screaming was too loud to hear over. I would find out later however; I needed to hear more of this band.

They didn't come back on though. The French bands resumed playing, so I went and stood at the side to see if I could hear more on the mysterious German band. I placed myself near two girls and watched the newest band play. My attention was diverted to the other girls, and I tuned in to what they were saying.

" ..Bill…yeah he is so hot! I love that band! Bill Kaulitz is amazing! Pity they spend so much time in Germany."

..Bill. Bill Kaulitz. Germany. He must have been from that band. I filed the name into my memory and proceeded towards the exit. It was getting late, and anyway, I had research to do.

I got back to England the next morning. There was no point staying in France, I'd seen all I'd wanted to. After making myself a cup of coffee I sat down at the computer and typed the name Bill Kaulitz into the search bar.

It was him. The spiky haired guy came up on the screen, so I clicked on the first link to get more info on him. I scanned the screen, looking for the name of the band.

'_Bill Kaulitz, lead singer of Tokio Hotel…'_

Tokio Hotel. That was the band. It was definitely them. And now I knew their name, I knew exactly what to do. Lisbon was where they were playing next. I clicked onto the nearest ticket website, and filled out my order. I was going to see them again, and I was determined to meet this Bill person.


	2. Chapter 2

Tokio Hotel Fanfic 2

Tokio Hotel Fanfic 2

I was there. Lisbon. Only hours away from seeing Tokio Hotel again. And this time, I was going to meet them. Well, I hoped to. I'd been queuing outside for three days, yet there were still people In front of me. Not many though. Maybe I would still make the front row.

Time passed by. More fans arrived. And then everyone started screaming, shouting. Waving their signs about. The band had arrived!

The black car drove slowly past us, then stopped near the entrance. A man got out, probably in his late forties. Didn't remember him being in the band. Ah, he was just the driver. The tension throughout the fans was getting heavier as the man went to open the door. And then ihe/i walked out. Bill Kaulitz. The one I had come to see. And by the look of things. The other fans had as well. Many of them held up signs covered in pictures of Bill, and messages to him. And to another member, Tom Kaulitz. Kaulitz?! He was related to Bill?

Whatever I was thinking was instantly forgotten, as I stared into Bill's eyes. They shined brightly at his fans. And then, for a split second, he looked right at me. And smiled.

I hadn't even met this guy, yet there was something about him that made me want to…jump on him. Or whisk him away with me somewhere far away…

By the time I smiled back, he was gone. Inside the venue with the other members, while I was stuck outside with a bunch of rabid fangirls. I knew we'd go inside soon though.

The venue was packed. I'd still managed to get to the front row though. Painful as it was to get there, it was worth it. I knew tonight was going to be one of the best nights of my life. Glowstick in hand, I waited anxiously with the other fans for the moment when Bill stepped out onto the stage and began to sing.

As the lights faded, I knew that moment wasn't too far away. I could see two silhouettes on the stage, hardly visible within the darkness. And then, music filled my ears, as the one on the left started to play. The other one joined in, then the drums. The stage was glowing with light now, yet Bill wasn't on the stage. Where was he? I looked around, and then I heard him. That soft, beautiful voice flowing round my ears. The song had only just begun, yet it was filled with emotion. As I heard him sing, I looked to the side of the stage. There he was! He ran up onto the stage, singing into his microphone. The was wearing another brightly coloured jacket, yet this time he was wearing blue jeans, and his hair wasn't gelled. He still looked…amazing. Perfect. Words couldn't describe the perfection within him. He dance up to the edge of the stage, so close that I could almost touch him…if only the barriers weren't there.

I grabbed my camera and took a couple of pictures. I wanted to get as many pictures of Bill as possible. Fans around me were screaming, so it was hard to hear the music. However I dance along, waving my hands around, I needed to get Bill to notice me. I was sure he could see me from where he was.

Bill continued to dance around the stage, his energy boundless. He sure did get into the music, always moving, never still. He occasionally would run up to Tom Kaulitz, and sing to him, before leaping back to the middle of the stage and dancing again. He had me transfixed to him the whole time. He had all the fans transfixed. As the first song came to an end, he paused, and started to talk.

"Hallo Lisbon!" he shouted into the mic. And then he talked, soft and fast, in German. I didn't understand, but just being able to listen to his voice was good enough. His voice was so soft…his smile so full of character. Every time he spoke, he took a short pause and looked round at his audience. There were so many here tonight, it must have been quite scary for him to stand on the stage in front of them all. I guessed he was used to it by now.

Bill stopped talking, and Tom started playing. And then Bill sang again, and I knew this was the only place I wanted to be right now.

As I walked out of the concert hall, I felt completely satisfied. Tonight had been amazing. No, more than that. And Bill had looked at me… He'd stared at me. While he was singing. Perhaps I was imagining things, but it seemed like I would meet him very soon. Not tonight though. As I walked out onto the street, I saw a familiar coloured jacket hidden amongst a group of surly looking men. Bill!


	3. Chapter 3

Tokio Hotel Fanfic 3

..Bill… My heart skipped a beat as I saw him. It really was him. He stood in the street, occasionally glancing around at his surroundings. He looked tired, yet still perfect. He looked _immaculate_.

I stared at him, unable to remove my eyes from his image. He looked so…beautiful. Like an angel, someone not possibly from this world. I longed to talk to him, touch him, be with him… This was the perfect opportunity. Yet there were no fans around. Hm…That was strange. I ignored it however; this was my chance.

I gathered up my confidence, and headed towards him. All of a sudden, blinding flashes appeared from nowhere. Cameras. Paparazzi. Great, just what I needed.

I cursed into the darkness. If I hadn't stared at him for so long, I would've had a chance to talk to him! I recoiled back a few steps. No use going up yet. I'd never get through to him.

It was dark, but I could make out all their faces from the street lamps. Bill didn't look like he wanted to be there. The bodyguards didn't seem too happy either. Countless numbers of photographers swarmed around them, cameras flashing at every moment. I was well hidden – the light didn't reach me.

I looked back at Bill. He was trying to say something to his bodyguards, but it was no use. They were too busy fighting off the photographers.

And then Bill did something that caught my attention. He shouted something in German and pointed. My way. At me? He kept glancing towards where I was standing. Was he actually pointing at me? No, I must have been imagining things. Why would he point at me?

However, the guards still took no notice. Bill looked frustrated. I wanted to step forwards, but something was holding me back…

And then a car pulled up. The same one I'd seen earlier. Maybe the rest of the band was inside?

I strained to get a better view. Tom was in the car! So were the others. I didn't know their names, I'd been so transfixed on Bill that I hadn't had time for the other members.

The door opened, but no one got out of the car. What were they waiting for? Why didn't they join Bill?

Bill advanced towards the car. He was going to convince them to come out…No. NO. He was getting in the car. Leaving. No! I couldn't let this happen. I dashed forwards, my hand stretched out into the darkness. I ran, but the car door closed.

"No!"

The car proceeded to drive away. I stopped, my eyes starting to fill with tears. Pointless tears, unnecessary tears. My hand stayed stretched in front of me, my face fallen with disappointment. I looked at the car, desperately trying to seek out Bill's face. I saw him in the window. I looked at him, and he looked back. I was frozen to the spot. He put his hand up to the window, mimicking my own. And then, as the car gathered speed, I couldn't sworn he winked at me. AT ME.

My face lit up. He saw me! My mind spiraled off into depths of fantasy, flashing images of Bill into my head. Bill pointing. Bill with his hand up against the window. Bill _winking_…

I sighed. Was this my imagination playing with me, or did that really just happen? I pinched myself, hard. I was still on the street. My hand was still reaching…I quickly put it down, realizing what I must've looked like. A smile spread over my tearful face. This was more than just a mere obsession. This was…real. I would make it real. And, thinking of all the possibilities, I skipped back to my hotel. Soon I would succeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Tokio Hotel Fanfic 4

Days had past, yet the images had stayed the same. Bill. Always Bill. My memories from after the concert played over and over again, like a film stuck on a loop. The way he looked at me…that was no ordinary look. Not a look he'd give any old fan. No, there was emotion in his eyes, almost sadness.

I pressed my hands against my head, trying to makes sense of the situation inside my brain.

_He definitely looked at me…but did he actually wink? And what did he mean with his hand? What does everything mean?_

I sat down. My coffee sat on the side, untouched. I picked it up, raising the cup to my lips.

_Maybe he wants to see me again. Maybe, we were destined to meet! I have to see him again!_

I jumped up with excitement at the thoughts that filled my mind. I felt something warm splash down my top. That was the end of the coffee…

It was late at night. I felt restless. Bill would not escape my mind. I needed to see him again, and talk to him this time. My mind was telling me to book more tickets, but I was running out of money and I was still exhausted from the previous concert. I longed for the music, the dancing, and the band. And Bill's voice. His sweet, gentle voice. Just being in his presence was…immense. Like nothing I'd ever experienced before. And I knew that sitting here doing nothing wasn't going to get me back to the heaven that I yearned for. I had to do something. Money didn't matter anymore. Bill did.

I walked downstairs, the darkness shrouding my view. Turning on a light, I sat down at the computer, and searched back onto the ticket site I'd visited previously. Germany was next. The home of Bill Kaulitz. The place I was going next.

I knew this was getting out of control, but I needed to see them again. All my money was going on Tokio Hotel, but it didn't matter – I'd meet them eventually. Now I had only four days to wait until I was in Germany, amongst the screaming fans, ready for another night of Tokio Hotel _heaven._

The plane journey was tiring. 5am was too early for me to be travelling. Way too early. The plane was packed; the airport was right near the venue and I saw a couple of Tokio Hotel fans. I knew the band were arriving in Germany today as well, but they weren't on this plane. I wondered whether I would see them at the airport.

I was too tired to think however. I laid back and closed my eyes, waiting for the moment the plane touched the ground.

I woke up, and got off the plane. It was sunny, and I felt great. I looked at my surroundings, and proceeded into the building. It was good to finally stretch my legs. I strode through the airport, full of life. And then I saw a familiar haircut in the distance. Bill! Was it really him?

I tore past countless strangers, suitcase dragging behind me. I needed to catch up with him…I was only several metres away…

And then he turned round, to face me. He grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Hana!" he beckoned me over. How did he know my name? I was too transfixed on him to ask.

"Bill! How are you?" I felt strangely confident.

"Gut, danke,' he replied. "I have something to show you." He talked like he'd known me for ages.

He started walking away, and I followed closely behind. He proceeded up a staircase which I hadn't noticed until now.

We reached the top. It was a lot higher than it should have been.

"…Isn't it beautiful?" Bill gestured towards the tall grass below, and the sunset on the horizon. I didn't remember it being that late. Time sure seemed to fly in Germany.

I looked at Bill as he grinned wildly. He had something in his jeans pocket, which looked like a small box.

This was just too weird. Amazing, but…weird. It didn't seem right. Bill started to step backwards. "Come closer."

We were now standing at the edge of the roof. We both looked down at the grass below. Bill looked so…happy.

Suddenly he stood upright. His smile faded, and he looked at me with empty eyes.

"Dann spring ich für Dich."

I didn't understand. I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

He recoiled. His empty expression turned to surprise. And then he jumped. Backwards.

"Bill! **NO!**"

He was falling. I was crying, screaming.

"No! Bill! Come back! No…"

"Calm down! Are you okay? Please, listen…"

I sat up immediately. I was shivering, and my breathing was irregular. Tears were streaming down my face.

"He's gone. **HE'S GONE!** It's all my fault! I've lost him! No…bring him back…"

"It's alright, just calm down…I'll get someone to bring some water. Excuse me, could we have some water over here?"

A crowd had gathered round me. I looked to my left. Clouds. Where was I?

A girl handed me a glass of water. I was still finding it hard to breathe, and my whole body was shaking. I went to take the glass, but my hand wouldn't move.

"Maybe I'll give this to you later…"

My pulse was racing. What was going on? Was Bill okay?

"Now listen to me. You're okay. It was just a dream. You need to calm down. We're nearly in Germany now. Just sit back and relax, okay?"

I couldn't. That was too real to be a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Tokio Hotel Fanfic 5

When I got to the hotel, I still hadn't completely recovered. My head was spinning, and all I could think about was the dream. Lucky for me, the venue wasn't allowing people to queue outside for more than four hours, so I wouldn't have to wait long to get inside.

I got my key, and walked up to my new room. I opened the door, and found another girl, about my age, staring back at me.

"…Yes?"

"Erm, I think this is supposed to be my room."

She looked puzzled – familiar too.

"Hey, I remember you! You were on the plane! You woke up screaming! I got you a glass of water, remember?"

I did. And it made me feel uneasy. However, I struggled a smile.

"…Yeah. What are we doing about this room then?"

I was queueing outside the concert venue. The other girl, who was called Yasmin, stood by my side. Turned out she was also a fan.

There was only about an hour's wait left. I felt excited, my previous worries having drifted away. I knew tonight was going to be even better than last time. I was going to make sure I spoke to Bill this time.

"..Hey, Hana, you say you wanted to talk to Bill right? I think I know a way that you can. Worked for me before, only that was with Tom…and more than talking.."

I looked at her with surprise, and my open mouth curled slowly into a smile. So she was the one that slept with Tom? I guessed I'd found a good person to hang around with. However, I didn't want a one night stand with Bill. I actually udid/u want to talk to Bill. And that was it. Nothing else.

I looked back at Yasmin. "So you really did…sleep with him?"

She smiled with a glimmer in her eye. "Yeah. And I don't regret it either. Trust me, Tom can do a lot more than play the guitar..."

I had a good feeling that I would finally get to meet Bill. Though I wasn't sure what would happen to Yasmin during that time….

When I finally got inside the venue, the place was packed. I wasn't in the front row this time, but about ten or eleven rows back. I was right in the middle, and the view was good. Yasmin stood next to me, occasionally telling me tips on how to get the band alone.

"…They almost **always** stay at a hotel. You'll see their car when they leave. They always use the back entrance. And their hotel is usually not too far away. They often have a high hotel room as well…"

I was too hyped up to listen. I just smiled and nodded my head. The concert was about to start, and I didn't want to miss any of it.

The music began. Bill jumped onto the stage, full of energy. He sang with so much passion. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. His hair was the biggest I'd ever seen it, and he was wearing pretty much all black, his neck adorned with accessories.

I listened to the music, my mind drifting. Fantasies of me and Bill came to my head. Happy fantasies. No deaths, or problems. Just my own content little world.

The song came to an end. Bill stopped, and looked around the audience. He started to talk, taking dramatic pauses at certain words. He spoke in German, and I didn't understand him.

"…Und jetzt, Spring nicht!"

A sudden chill ran through my veins. I knew what that meant. All to well. Suddenly, the concert didn't seem as inviting. Tom started playing, and all the memories came flooding back. My head was spinning again. All the colours from the lights blurred into one psychedelic confusion. I didn't want to ruin the evening though, so I gathered my senses and listened to Bill singing. His voice calmed me down.

It was near the end of the song now. Bill looked into the audience, facing in my direction. His face filled with sadness and emotion, and he softly whispered into the microphone. "Dann spring ich für Dich…"

I felt a sudden jolt of uneasiness. Almost terror. Tonight was going to be a lot harder that I thought it would be.

The last song was being played. One of my favourite songs. Bill was tired, the whole band were. You could see it in their eyes. Yet still, Bill carried on singing, like his life depended on it. Like he meant the words in the song, so much so that it was causing him pain. I listened to the lyrics, toying with the idea that Bill was singing it to me. " An deine Seite.." That's where I wanted Bill to be.

After Bill had sung the last words, he grabbed the towel around his neck and looked back into the audience, straight at me. His eyes squinted, like he was concentrating hard. And then he threw the towel, with such force that it reached where I was standing. I didn't know what I was doing, I was still dreaming about Bill, yet my hand reached up instinctively. I thought I'd caught the towel successfully, until I felt a sharp pull from the other end of it.

"Give it back!" Now wasn't a time to make me angry. I lashed out, my fist hitting the girl in front of me squarely on the jaw. She was a lot bigger than me, yet she stumbled backwards into a few more fans. I hadn't meant to hit her that hard. She released her grip on the towel, and I pulled, causing her to fall. Everyone was staring at us. I had the towel in my hand. I squeezed it tight, and buried it into my face. No one else looked like they were up for a fight. The other girl lay on the floor, blood pouring from her mouth. The side of her face was red, and she gave me a sinister look as her friend pulled her up.

"I gwetoofwoorwiss!" I just laughed. I had Bill's towel, and she couldn't even talk. I suddenly realised what I must have looked like. A thug. I glanced up at Bill, feeling myself going red. He was smiling, though he looked a bit shocked. He left the stage. At least he wasn't cowering from me.


	6. Chapter 6

Tokio Hotel Fanfic 6

Tokio Hotel Fanfic 6

The car was in sight. Not too many people around. I unlocked my own car, and opened the door, looking around my surroundings in suspicion. Yasmin got in. She looked at me. "You ready?"

"As always." I turned the key, and waited for the moment to accelerate.

The other car's engine started. I began to lower my foot. This felt weird, but I had to try it. I needed to talk to him.

"Quick, they're gonna go!"

I pulled out of the alleyway, and tailed the car, trying not to look suspicious. I was sure they'd cotton on to what I was doing sooner or later. Or maybe I was just being paranoid.

The car took an unexpected detour to the left. I missed it by a second.

"Darn, they're gone!"

"It's okay!" Yasmin was clearly enjoying the current scenario. "Take the next left, and put your foot down! We're gonna need backup for this.."

"Yasmin! We're not playing games, this is serious."

I headed left, and slowed down. Four figures were walking into a hotel. I stopped, and got out. Now was my chance.

Yasmin followed as I sidled up against the wall. They were definitely staying here. No one else was in sight. I walked back to the car, and opened the boot. I retrieved a couple of items before closing the boot and locking the car. Now all I had to do was wait.

_I wonder what Bill's doing at the moment? He must have got up to his room by now. Maybe he's sitting up there, thinking of me. I wonder what he's wearing. Pyjamas? Boxers? Nothing?_

I snapped out of my mind's control. Daydreaming on a 'mission' like this wasn't going to get me anywhere. Once I started thinking of Bill, it was hard to stop.

"Right, we better make our way up there. I reckon they're just about settled down now."

"..Roger that."

"Yas…seriously." I was trying to stay serious, yet I secretly enjoyed the spy element to what we were doing.

We made our way up to the hotel. It was a huge building, with numerous windows. The outside was lit up by many different coloured lamps. The inside was lavishly decorated, with posh-looking ornaments and curtains laced and tasseled. In one of the ground floor windows I could even see a chandelier.

I made my way up the steps. Yasmin entered the building first. We walked up to the receptionist.

"Good evening, how may I help you?"

The receptionist was small with faded brown hair and glasses. I doubted that Bill would find her attractive.

"Hey. We need the room number to a Mr Bill Kaulitz, if you don't mind." Yas suddenly sounded a lot different.

"I'm sorry, but under these circumstances we're not allowed to give away such details to members of the public."

"I'm here on business. Stage producer. I need to talk to him."

"..Right. And you are?" The receptionist looked my way. Me? Oh god, what do I say?

"She's my assistant producer. Now, if you would be so kind as to give me the number?" I liked Yas' style.

The receptionist sighed. "Number forty two. You may go up."

We proceeded towards the stairs. The lift was 'kaputt'.

Only when we reached the top did my nerves start to show through. I frantically searched my bag for a mirror.

"Relax. You look fine." Yasmin tried to reassure me.

I walked up to the door with '42' printed on it. Yasmin took the door to the left.

"This is probably Tom's," she grinned. "If not, I'll just have to try something different tonight instead."

I went to knock on the door, but hesitated. What do I say? What if Bill doesn't like me? What if something goes wrong?

I raised my hand to the door again. If something went wrong, I'd deal with it. I knocked. There was movement behind the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Tokio Hotel Fanfic 7

Tokio Hotel Fanfic 7

I took my hand away. I could hear someone trying to get to the door. I swallowed nervously. The butterflies in my stomach had turned into birds. I turned to seek a comforting look from Yasmin. She wasn't there. Great, I was all alone.

The door handle started to turn. I waited anxiously for the door to spring open. The handle was pulled down, and the door opened…

…It was him. Bill Kaulitz, standing right in front of me. So close I could touch him. He looked at me, puzzled. And then, as he looked into my eyes, his face broke into a smile. And not just any smile. He was smiling at me because he meant to.

"…Hallo! Er…"

He was speechless. I was too. Bill gestured into his room. I walked in. I was in Bill Kaulitz' room! I looked around my surroundings. The room was tidy, except for Bill's leather jacket, which had been thrown lazily over the sofa. Unpacked suitcases were sitting in the corner.

Bill walked over to me. He grinned. "Nice punch earlier."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Oh, and nice car. You didn't have to follow us here though…"

Oh god. He knew I was stalking him. I smiled back, though I could feel myself going red.

"I am glad you came, actually," Bill looked deep into my eyes. "I was hoping you would."

He was glad? He was glad! I was filled with fountains of happiness. Bill was happy to see me! I wanted to just…pounce on him, and smother him with affection…

"Really?" I struggled to keep myself under control.

"Yes. I do not know you, but…" Bill spoke slowly, his accent clearly visible. "…There is something about you. When I saw you that night, in the car, I knew we would meet again. Because…when I look at you, I see something…something that I don't see in other people. You are like, like a…" Bill searched for the right word. "…Engel."

I could've died with joy right at that very moment. I didn't believe what was happening was real. My pulse was racing, my mind taking in Bill's words. I didn't know what to say.

"I…I'm speechless, Bill. What you just said to me…that was beautiful."

I stepped closer to him, and wrapped my arms around his sides. I buried my face in his chest, and spoke again. "Bill, you are truly…amazing." My voice was muffled.

Bill returned the embrace. All was silent for a moment, and I wallowed in the perfection of the situation. I was hugging Bill Kaulitz. He had his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I wondered how Yas was. Judging by the noises coming from next door, she'd found Tom's room. She sure got straight to the point.

Bill must've been thinking the same thing. He laughed, and loosened his grip. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

I accepted his offer, and sat down on the sofa. A few moments later he appeared again, coffee in hand. He sat down beside me.

"…Please, tell me more about yourself. I'm sure you know enough about me already."

I started to talk. I told him about my past, my present, and my future. I told him about my friends, family, likes and dislikes…We must have been talking for about three hours. He was so easy to talk to. He listened intently, laughed at my jokes, sympathised when necessary. Had I not been overwhelmed with tiredness, I could've talked to him all night.

I woke up the next morning, still on the sofa. Bill's head was resting on my chest. He opened his eyes, and looked up at me. "Morgen," he said, yawning.

We sat up. Bill's eyeliner had smudged, and his hair had moulded itself flat. He still looked perfect. I glanced at the clock. 12.30pm. I was never really a morning person. I guessed Bill wasn't either.

"I suppose I better go, I don't want to keep you." I didn't like to say those words. Of course I wanted to keep him. I wanted to stay with him in this room, and never return to the outside world.

"Well, if you have to go…take this," He got out a piece of paper, and scribbled a number onto it. "I would like to talk to you again."

As he handed over the paper, he put his hand round my waist and pulled me close. He leant in, so our noses were almost touching. "Promise you'll call me?"

"I promise." I leant in further, and gently brushed his lips with my own. And then, holding me tight, he kissed me. I could feel my insides melting away. I didn't want this to end.


	8. Chapter 8

Tokio Hotel Fanfic Chapter 8

"So…how was it?"

"How was what?" I wasn't quite in tune with what Yas was saying. "You know, last night?"

"Ohh..." Memories of the previous night filled my head. "It was…_amazing_. Seriously, I don't think I've ever felt as happy as I did last night."

"And how was he then?" Yas looked at me eagerly for information. Information that wasn't yet available.

"I didn't sleep with him, Yas! I have a lot more respect that you," I joked. "How was Tom?"

"Well…" Yas had a big grin across her face. "Let's just say he's learnt some interesting new tricks since last time! I got his number, so I'll probably see him again sometime soon."

That reminded me. Bill told me to call him! I put my hand in my pocket, searching for the note he'd given me last night. Proof that what happened was real.

"Be right back, Yas. Gotta make a phone call…"

I dashed into my bedroom, and typed the number into my phone. I paused.

_What if last night was a joke? Maybe he doesn't remember me. Maybe I look too clingy. What if it's not his number?_

"Shut up, mind!" I shook my head, and pressed the call button. I held the phone up to my ear, and waited for Bill to pick up.

"…Hallo? Wer ist das?"

"Bill! It's Hana! How are you?"

"Ahh, hallo Hana. Ja, I'm good. Meet me at Parque das Nações in half an hour. Bring Yas. Okay? I'll see you there. Tchüss, Hana."

"…Tchüss."

That was a short conversation. Too short. I walked back into the living room.

"Yas, where's Parque das Nações? We need to get there, pronto.

I stood at the edge of the park, Yas beside me. He was ten minutes late. I knew something was wrong.

"Hana, I don't think they're coming."

I frowned. "Yas! We are staying here! They are coming! I know they are!"

I didn't want to leave. I needed to see Bill again.

Another ten minutes passed. Bill still wasn't with me. I fought back the urge to cry.

"Hana…"

I looked away, fixing my view on the gates to my left. And two figures, skulking around at the entrance. One was wearing large clothes and had dreadlocks, the other one had black hair, and…wait a minute. THEM! It was them! I started to run, leaving Yas behind me.

"BILL!"

I ran at him. He caught me in his arms, my weight forcing him to step back.

"Hana! Come with me!"

He dragged me past the gates, and into an alleyway. Against the wall.

"Bill? Why are we here? What…"

He kissed me into silence. When he finally pulled away from my lips, he answered.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep this bit out of publicity. It's best that relationships stay out of view."

I glanced round at Yas and Tom. They obviously didn't think so.

I put my hand on Bill's hair, and caressed it with my fingers. I coaxed him down to me, and kissed him again. His hands drifted from my shoulders down to my waist. I pulled him closer, feeling the warmth of his skin against mine. I wanted to carry on, but I knew an alleyway definitely wasn't the place.

"Bill…" I moaned softly, my face against his. He pushed me back into the wall behind me, and kissed my neck gently. And then he stopped. "What was that?"

"I'm sure it was nothing," I had no idea what he was going on about, but his lips tasted too sweet for me to stop and ask him. I pulled him towards me, and kissed him again. He pulled back, loosening his grip.

"Hana…I think we should go. I…I heard something. Like, a …camera…"

Camera? Why was that so bad? "Bill, I don't understand."

"I was trying to keep you out of the public. For your sake." He sounded anxious. "I don't want to throw you into the media too soon."

Bill glanced around him again. "Come with me."

I followed him. We turned a corner, and he got into a car. I did the same. Once the door was closed, Bill started talking again.

"I'm sorry, Hana. It's harder now. If people find out about us, then it'll make your life a lot harder. I don't think anyone should know we are…_zusammen_."

_Zusammen…that means together! He considers us **together!**_

"You do want to be, right?"

"Of course I do!" I kissed him softly on his lips, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Bill," a deep voice spoke from the front of the car. "Wo ist Tom? Er ist spat! Wir sind spat! Wir mussen jetzt gehen!"

Bill looked deep into my eyes. I stared back, feeling myself getting lost in his eyes. He spoke.

"I have to go. I'm going back to Deutschland next week. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'll call!" He smiled. "Tchüss, Hana." He kissed me lightly, and opened the door for me to get out. I didn't want to let go, but I knew I had to. I kissed him again, and then stepped out of the car.

"Tchüss Bill!"

He waved, mocking a sad look on his face. Turning around, I smiled to myself. Life was going exactly the way I wanted it to.


	9. Chapter 9

Tokio Hotel Chapter 9

"Hana, you've been staring at your coffee like that for half an hour! What's up?"

"Huh?" I didn't look up. I was focused on one thing, and one thing only. Bill.

Yas sighed. "I really don't get you sometimes."

I continued to stare at my coffee, though I wasn't taking anything in. I could see just memories of me and Bill. I'd only known him for three days, yet I'd already fallen in too deep. I wondered if Bill felt like this.

I stood up, and walked slowly to my bedroom. Yesterday he said he'd call me. There was nothing else for me to do, except wait.

I opened my eyes. Someone was staring right back at me. It was too blurry, and I couldn't work out who it was. I screamed.

"Hana! Calm down! It's only me!"

I adjusted my eyesight to see who it was leaning over me.

"Bill! Why…?"

"Hey, Hana," Bill smiled, a playful look on his face. "I came round for you, but you were asleep. Sorry if I scared you…"

"That's okay, Bill." I went to kiss him, but as I adjusted my position on the bed it moved, causing Bill to fall on top of me. Someone spoke from the door.

"Do you want…a coffee? I guess not."

Great timing, Yas. I shifted Bill, and sat up quickly, smiling uneasily.

"We were just, erm…"

I didn't finish the sentence. Bill kissed me, pulling me back towards him. I saw Yas roll her eyes as she closed the door.

I kissed Bill back, now leaning over him. He lay back hitting the TV remote with his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"…And news just in, Bill Kaulitz…"

We both sat up. News? Why was Bill on it?

…"And we have photographic evidence to support this!"

A photo came up on the screen. Of Bill. And…me?

"…Are they really dating? How long until we hear wedding bells? Is a _girl_ really what Bill wants?"

"Scheiiße."

"…Bill?"

He went to stand up, but I placed him back down again with a hand on his shoulder.

"…This isn't good. I'm sorry, Hana, I have to go…"

"Bill, wait!" He was already approaching the door. And by the looks of things, he wasn't going to turn back round.

"Bill! Please, don't go! It's not that bad! I don't mind!...Bill!"

He was gone. I sat back down, wondering whether to go after him. Why was he acting like this?

I sighed. And then, I realised. I wasn't going to sit back and watch it all fall apart! Bill meant too much to me. With a determined look on my face, I strode out of my room towards the exit, passing a confused looking Yas on the way.

I was getting close to the park. It was sunny, but there was a slight breeze in the air which made it feel somewhat cooler. I carried on walking, my footsteps getting to heavier.

_Where is he? I'm such an idiot…no, this isn't my fault. It's no one's fault. It's not even a problem! Why does this always happen to me?_

I looked ahead of me. A figure, concealed by a hood, sat on a bench, staring at the ground. I could make out a couple of black spikes of hair, fallen from the guy's hood. I'd know that hair anywhere. I pulled up my own hood and reached for my sunglasses. I was gonna sort things out with Bill, whether he liked it or not.

I sat down next to him on the bench. Bill didn't move. I cleared my throat.

"Why leave someone you love? Running away won't help. Just get on with life, ignore the things that don't matter."

"…Hana?" Bill turned to look at me. I pulled off my sunglasses, staring him in the eye.

"Hana, I'm sorry! I overreacted! I didn't mean it! I'm a Blödel, I know. Please, I didn't mean to leave you! I'm sorry…"

_Wow, Bill's kinda cute when he's stressed…_

I pulled down his hood, and kissed him. When his lips broke from mine, he spoke, his voice sounding calmer.

"…I'm sorry. I just…I just couldn't bear it if something went wrong. I don't want you to get hurt."

He had a look in his eyes of absolute apology. I stroked his face with my hand, and smiled.

"Let's go back. Leaving Yas and Tom together isn't a good idea."


	10. Chapter 10

Tokio Hotel Chapter 10

"…You were out long. What happened?"

I walked through the door, ignoring Yas' question. Bill's hand was clasped firmly in mine, and I pulled him behind me, with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm.

"You want a coffee now?"

"Sure, Yas. Make it two."

We both sat down, watching Yas as she searched for clean cups. It took her a while to figure out that the previous cups needed washing.

"So, Hana…how long are you here for?"

"However long I want to be." I smiled at Bill as I replied.

"I won't be here for a few _Tage_, but don't worry, I'll make sure I see you before we leave."

"How come?" I took my coffee from Yas' hands.

"Recording. We've got a few more songs to do."

"Wow!" I still found Bill's 'job' amazing. Much more exciting than the usual jobs where I lived.

For the next hour or so, Bill told me about his new songs, and about a new album he had planned. His voice was incredibly smooth and had me lost in a trance,; I could hear him but I wasn't really listening. His eyes sparkled with all the new musical prospects that lay ahead of him. He used a lot of hand movements the more he got into a conversation. His face lit up when he told me about the upcoming England tour.

"…I can't wait! You will come, right? I'll try and…ohh scheiße…"

"…Huh?" I sat up, suddenly aware of my surroundings.

„Funf Uhr! Ich muss gehen! Tom! Wo ist Tom?"

„Hier, Bill. Was ist los?"

„Es ist funf Uhr!"

„Scheiße, Bill!"

I gave them both a look of confusion.

"Bill, I don't understand!"

He leaned over the table towards me, and kissed my lips.

"I have to go. I won't see you for a while. I'll call you, okay?"

I smiled at Bill as he rose from his chair. Then, I got up myself, and ran towards him, wrapping my arms around him.

"You better."

He kissed me again, and left, Tom following behind him. Tom winked at Yas as he walked, and then closed the door. Both myself and Yas sat down on the nearest sofa. I sighed. Those two sure had hectic lives.

My phone was on the table next to me, untouched. All I had to do now was wait for a phone call.

Four days later my phone rang. The first time in four days. Obviously I was of little importance back home.

I looked at the phone screen. 'Bill Mobile' was written across it. I hastily answered, excitement coming over me.

"Good news, Hana! We didn't finish recording in time!"

_Why was that good? Bill really confused me sometimes._

"…We're staying for another _zwei Woche!"_

Ahh. Now I understood.

"That's great! When will we next see each other?"

"Well, that's ein zierlich Problem. I won't be able to see you during the day, but is tomorrow night okay? I have something planned."

"…Sure! What is it?!"

"You'll see…" I could tell Bill was pleased with his idea. "I have to go now, but I'll pick you up at eleven tomorrow night. Okay?"

"I'll look forward to it. Tchüss, Bill."

"Tchüss, Hana."

I put the phone down, now feeling overly curious. What had Bill got planned?

I walked out into the living room, and sat opposite Yas. She was watching some sort of Portuguese reality show, and looked thankful to have me as a distraction.

"Was that Bill?"

"Yeah, it was. He's coming round tomorrow night. Said he's got something planned, but he wouldn't tell me what it is…"

Yas leaned forwards, her eyes glistening.

"Tom told me about that! You'll love it!"

And then she added, with a more serious tone, "You're really lucky, you know. Bill's a real special guy. I envy you. I know I've got Tom, but we're nothing serious. Bill really does like you a lot. Don't ever let him get away, Hana."

I tried to imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't met Bill. I'd probably still be stuck at home, with no current job and no proper qualifications to help me get one. Okay, I still didn't have a job or any more qualifications, but I had other things. I'd travelled. I'd got out of the same routine. And most importantly, I had a man in my life that adored me. And I adored him. Even without my family and friends with me, I still felt loved. I'd never felt like how I felt right now. And I most certainly wasn't going to lose that feeling.

"Trust me, Yas, not having Bill in my life is the last thing I want. Don't worry, I won't lose him."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. And we sat with each other and reflected on our thoughts for at least another hour, the TV still on in the background, though no one was listening.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hana, I'm here." Bill whispered softly in my ear. I was in the usual spot; lying on my bed thinking things through. Yas must have let him in.

I sat up, and he took my hand, leading me into the living room. Two baskets sat next to the door that I'd never seen before.

"…Huh?"

Bill hugged me. "You'll see."

He picked up the baskets, and led me into the hallway. Closing the door behind us we set off, leaving Yas alone in the villa.

As we walked out onto the street, I was getting more and more curious. "Bill, where are we going?"

"I said, you'll see." He grinned, a sparkle in his eye.

We carried on walking. No one else was around, except for the occasional car. Most of the lights in the buildings were off, with only the street lights to illuminate the darkness. I held Bill's hand with one hand, and a basket in the other. I wanted to look in the basket, but Bill wouldn't let me.

_This is really strange. I wonder where we're going._

We carried on, until we got to the end of the current street. Bill stopped, and he turned round to face me. I was confused; there were no other streets, and all that lay ahead of us were plants and trees. A sign stood near us with the words 'Nenhuma Entrada' written across it. I didn't know what it meant, but it didn't look very positive.

"Come on, Hana, follow me."

"Follow you where?" Now I was really confused.

"To where we're going!" Bill put it simply. I gave a sigh of despair, and went to follow him. However, I stopped when I saw what he was doing.

"Bill?! What the…"

Bill stood in front of me, now next to the plants. Except saying that he was in the plants was probably more exact. He carried on climbing through until only a few spikes of hair were visible. Then he was gone.

"Bill!" I shouted after him, but there was no reply. "Um…Bill? Where are you?"

"Hana!" I heard his voice in the distance, but it was slightly muffled. "Come through!"

I sighed again. Bill had to be so difficult sometimes.

"Okay, if I must…" I picked up the basket, and headed towards the plants in front of me. I started to walk through them, leaves brushing past my face.

_Lucky I'm wearing jeans_,I thought to myself.

I emerged from the plants, now face to face with Bill. He went to kiss me, but stopped. "You have leaves in your hair."

"Oh great." I pulled them out, and playfully chucked them at Bill. He laughed, and seeing him smile reminded me how much Bill meant to me.

"We're nearly there now!"

"Thank god for that!" I was tired, but having Bill close to me was enough to make me want to carry on.

Bill started walking again, and I followed. The basket was really annoying me now; it was heavy and I wanted to know what was inside it. I carried on however; I just needed to sit down.

I looked ahead, and noticed that Bill wasn't there. Again.

"Bill? Bill, where are…"

Someone put their hands over my eyes from behind.

"Shhh…We're nearly there. Don't look, just carry on walking.

It was Bill. I stepped forwards, Bill guiding me. His hands felt soft against my skin.

Eventually, Bill stopped me.

"We're here now," he whispered. I put the baskets down, and he uncovered his hands from my eyes. We were in a clearing surrounded by trees. There was a full moon, that reflected upon what looked like a lake or pool. Stars filled the sky, and there was a slight breeze in the air.

"Wow, Bill, it's…amazing…"

I turned round, and threw my weight onto him. He looked slightly surprised, but happy that his plan had worked out alright. I kissed him, stroking his hair. Time seemed to stop; I felt genuinely happy, and I didn't want this moment to end. I pulled back for air, and remembered the baskets. Leaving Bill on his own, I ran over to them and opened them, feeling overly curious. The first thing I saw was a…blanket. I took it from the basket, and Bill removed it from my grip, placing it, unfolded, onto the ground. We both emptied the baskets – they were filled with all sorts of different foods. Cakes, fruits, drinks. I looked at the bottle that Bill had brought with him. Champagne!

_Wow, that must have cost a lot._

I looked back at Bill, who was unpacking strawberries and sugar onto the blanket. I took the champagne and glasses over, and sat down beside him.

"Bill, you're truly amazing." I rested my head on his shoulder. He poured out the champagne, and handed me a glass. "To us."

Bill handed me a strawberry, before taking one himself and coating it in sugar.

After all of the strawberries had gone, and most of the champagne, Bill softly grabbed my hand, and handed me a bikini. My bikini. How did he get that?

"Put this on." He smiled, raising an eyebrow.

Bill pulled his top off, and threw it onto the ground. He was skinny, yet he looked amazing. I did the same, though I felt slightly uneasy changing in front of him.

_Ahh well, he'll see me like this one day anyway._

As I removed the rest of my clothes, Bill sidled up to me, put his arms around my stomach, and held me close. He kissed me, and buried his face into my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go in."

We both stood at the edge of the pool. I was sure we weren't supposed to be here. I leaned forwards and pulled Bill closer to me, but as I did this I lost my footing, and overbalanced. I fell backwards, hitting the water, pulling Bill with me. It was freezing.

"Oh my god it's so cold!"

Bill swam over to me, laughing.

"Come here, you," he held me in his arms, shivering.

We stayed in the pool for about half an hour. I hoped no one would see us, I hadn't even managed to put the top half of my bikini on. When we got out of the pool, we both lay down on the blanket and watched the stars. Bill cuddled me to keep me warm. I rested my head against his, feeling completely happy. And deep down, I had a feeling that Bill was too, and that maybe this relationship was different from all the failures I'd had before.


	12. Chapter 12

Tokio Hotel Chapter 12

I saw Bill again two weeks later. Ever since the night we'd spent together I'd been pining for him, wanting him close to me again. It was like I was almost dependant on him, addicted to him. No one else had ever made me feel so…happy. Bill was like the sun to me, his warmth radiating throughout me, making me yearn for him even more.

I heard someone approaching from outside.

_ Bill!_

He waked through the door, his usual casual entrance changed to something more…formal. His hair was straight and left down, and he wore sunglasses over his eyes. His presence today was different somehow.

"…Hey, Hana." Bill's voice stayed calm, with an almost negative tone.

"Hey Bill!" I tried to bring the mood back up.

"…Hana, I'm real sorry. Honestly, I am. It's just…I have to do this…I'm gonna miss you…I…"

_ Wait a minute. Is he…Is he breaking up with me?_

"…I'm so sorry, Hana. I don't want to do this, but I have to. Tokio Hotel is my career, and I can't let things like this distract me…"

_ No. No! Why was he doing this now?_

All happiness I'd had previously drained away, and my mood became suddenly very angry. "How can you do this, Bill! Why now?!"

"I'm sorry, Hana…it's for the band…"

"You're breaking up with me for the _band?!_ Don't I mean anything to you?!"

Bill's face turned to complete bewilderment.

"Breaking up with you? What?"

"But…you just said?!" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Hana, I'm not breaking up with you."

"Well, what are you trying to say then?"

"I was trying to tell you that I was going back to Germany! I have to, we've got to sort the new album out."

I suddenly felt relieved. But then it hit me that I wouldn't be seeing Bill for a while.

"Germany? When will you get back?"

"…I don't know. It could be weeks, or months."

My face fell as the words came out of Bill's mouth. Months? That was too long.

"I did have an idea, a way round it, but I don't think you'll agree…much too soon, forget it."

"Wait! Tell me!"

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come back with me, but…we haven't known each other that long, and it's a bit sudden…"

To Bill's surprise, I jumped up, and put my arms around him, holding him tight. "Bill, I'd love to!"

He looked me in the eye, even more surprised. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow. Danke, Hana, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

I was suddenly filled with excitement. After Bill left I went back to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed, new thoughts filling my mind.

_ Things are really looking up now. My life is actually going somewhere, even if it's not quite what I had planned._

I closed my eyes, thinking of all the possibilities heading my way. I'd never been to Germany before. In fact, until recently, I'd never lived so far away from home. I'd never lived with a boyfriend before. I was excited, but also scared at this sudden change. I'd only known him for three weeks!

_ But it feels so…right. This is definitely the right decision. I'm not turning back now._

I wondered what life would be like in Germany. I could say a couple of phrases, but I wasn't exactly fluent in the language. Bill spoke English like it was his mother tongue. Only the accent gave him away. I made a mental note to improve my German in my spare time.

I also thought about Bill, and Tokio Hotel. What would I do if they were on tour? Would I go with them, or stay at home? I wasn't sure if being alone in Germany would be too good. I'd also have to deal with the paparazzi, and possibly thousands of angry fangirls sending me hatemail and letterbombs.

_This is going to affect my life in so many ways._

I heard the door open, and someone walk in. The door closed.

"Hey Hana! What's up?"

It was Yas. Yas…wait. What was I going to say to Yas?!


	13. Chapter 13

Tokio Hotel Chapter 13

Yas walked into the room, looking scarily happy. Great. I was the one that had to dent her good mood.

"Hey, Yas."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll make it."

I ran into the kitchen, and paused to decide what to do. I needed to tell Yas, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

_Why do I always end up in these dilemmas?!_

When the coffee was made, I sat down at the table with Yas. I breathed in deeply. _Better get this over with,_ I thought.

"Er…Yas…this place is really nice, y'know, but…it's not permanent, right?"

"Well, I dunno. Why do you ask?" Yas was giving me a _very_ suspicious look.

"…Well, I spoke to Bill earlier, and…well…" I was never very good at explaining things. "…You see, Bill, …he asked me if…well, he's going back to Germany, and…he wanted me to erm…go with him."

Yas sat still for a moment, processing what I'd just said. "Really? Tom never mentioned this. Maybe it's a surprise or something. Wow, Hana, this is gonna be great! I better pack!"

Uh oh. I didn't see that coming.

"No, Yas…I think Bill meant…just me."

Yas stopped, and the sparkle in her eyes disappeared. "Ohh…okay…"

"I'm sorry Yas, I don't want to hurt you, but I can't not go with Bill. It's like you said, he means a lot to me and I can't let him go. I need you to understand that."

"Oh, don't worry, I understand alright!" Yas looked as if she was about to cry. I felt awful, a surge of guilt running through me. "I understand that Bill means more to you than I do! I understand that you're prepared to ditch your friend and roommate for him! Yeah, of course I understand! I should've known you'd do this, Hana. Use me to get to Bill, then as soon as he's yours, you throw me away like I'm worthless! Well, you can keep your stupid German boyfriend, and his stupid brother! You can tell Tom it's over! And you know what Hana, we're over too! Obviously I never meant anything to you anyway, so you're not gonna miss me, are you?! Well?! You don't seen to have anything to say, do you? Bet you just can't wait to get rid of me!"

"No, Yas, I…"

"No, Hana, we're through. I can't believe you'd do that. Just let me go, okay?! I'm going. Thanks for nothing."

Yas got up, and ran out of the door, slamming it behind her. I sat in shock, my eyes filling with tears.

_She's…gone?_

Everything in the last ten minutes had just gone completely wrong.

I slammed my fist down on the table, causing Ya's untouched coffee to spill over it. "Why does nothing ever go fucking right?! What the fuck was I supposed to do!"

I ran up to the nearest open window, and saw Yas walking down the road. "YAS YOU FUCKING BITCH, DON'T EVER BOTHER FUCKING SEEING ME AGAIN!" Tears were running down my face as I screamed after her. I'd never felt so angry. I looked down to see two older women looking up at me, obviously disapproving of my sudden outburst.

"What the fuck are you looking at?! Piss off!"

I slammed the window shut, pushing one of the flowerpots off of the windowsill, causing it to shatter on the wooden floor. Bits of broken clay lay across the floor, surrounded by compost and leaves.

_Shit…why do I get myself into these situations?! What's wrong with me?!_

I fell down to the floor, my head buried in my hands. I'd managed to mess everything up in such a short space of time.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. It was 8.00am. Early. As I sat up I suddenly remembered yesterday's events, and longed to drift back to the dream world, where everything went right. But I couldn't. I needed to pack, and sort the hotel out. Bill would be coming soon, and I needed to be ready. My life was, again, about to change dramatically.


	14. Chapter 14

Tokio Hotel Chapter 14

"Key, please."

I handed over my key to the receptionist. Part of me still felt guilty over leaving Yas on her own. Bill noticed this, and gently hugged me. He'd come to pick me up ten minutes before. I was almost on my way to a new life. A life with Bill, but missing Yas.

After leaving the hotel, I gave it one last look, before walking down to the car with Bill and my suitcases. When we got there Tom waved at me. There were two other guys in the car – I guessed that they were the other two members of Tokio Hotel.

I got in the car, and Bill followed. Once inside, he introduced me to the guys.

"Hana, this is Georg." He pointed at the guy with straight hair, and rather muscly arms.

"Hey."

"And this is Gustav." Gustav smiled, but he didn't say anything.

"Guys, this is Hana, my girlfriend."

The car started to drive, and I was suddenly reminded of the excitement that awaited me. I discarded all of the doubts and sat back, waiting for the airport.

"Hana, come on!" Bill got out of the car, and gestured towards the airport we'd just arrived at. I got out after him, and looked around at my surroundings. The airport looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't think where I'd seen it before.

_Must have been on TV or something._

We started to walk, my mind still confused over where I'd seen the airport. I was distracted however, when I heard a girl screaming.

"Oh mein Gott! It's Bill Kaulitz! Oh my god, look Stacy! It's really him!"

I turned to look at the two girls, who were nearly fainting over the sight in front of them.

"Bill! BILL!"

I turned to run, but Bill appeared quite calm. He laughed when he saw my mortified expression.

Bill walked over to the girls, getting a marker out as he approached them.

"Hey! What are your names?"

"Oh my God! I'm Lorna, and this is Stacy!"

Stacy looked as if she was going to die any second.

Bill signed the girls' bags, and Stacy finally got round to saying something. Well, screaming.

"**OH MY GOD THANKS SO MUCH BILL YOU'RE AMAZING OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU BILL!**"

Bill smiled, and both the girls ran away, looking at their bags with awe.

"Sorry about that. You'll get used to it."

"Hmm…"

We carried on walking, the familiarity of the airport coming back into my head. I still couldn't work out why. Maybe I was thinking of the previous airport, the one where…no. Wait. I stopped, dropping my bag.

"Dann spring ich für Dich? Nein, spring nicht! No!"

„Huh?" Bill turned round to face me, one of his eyebrows raised. "Hana, are you okay?"

"…Spring nicht!" I was shaking. Bill walked over to me, and put his arms around me.

"Hana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's, it's just this…dream…" I avoided making eye contact. Whenever I looked at Bill, another image would flash into my mind, one that I didn't want to see again.

"Hana, you weren't sleeping. Look at me. Hana?!" My head was spinning, and nothing around me was quite in proportion. I looked up at him, reluctantly, though what I saw was different. In my mind, all I could see was Bill, falling in front of me, a lifeless expression on his face. "Bill!"

"Hana, what is it? I'm here, okay? Calm down, I'm still here."

As Bill fell, the box in his pocket fell out, making its way towards the ground below. I was screaming for him, but it was like he couldn't hear me. I went to reach for him, tilting over the edge…

"Hana! Calm down!"

As suddenly as it began, it stopped. Bill was standing with me, and we were back in the airport. Tears fell down my face, and I grabbed Bill tight.

"Come on, we need to get to the plane. Are you sure you're okay now?"

"Yeah, I am. Really."

"Good. Now, shall we carry on? Deutschland is only a couple of hours away!"


	15. Chapter 15

Tokio Hotel Chapter 15

There was something wrong with me. Something seriously wrong. It was like my mind was trying to tell me something. Like a prediction. A prophecy. Though what it was had a sinister message. And the more it replayed in my head, the more real it became. It was creeping closer, gradually growing in depth, revealing the unknown. Each image got clearer, each sound got louder. What started as a nightmare was becoming a vision.

"Hana, was ist los?"

"Hm." I turned my head slightly, but didn't meet Bill's eye. After removing my earphones, I turned round properly and gave my reply. "Nichts, Bill. Everything's fine."

"Hana, you've had that vacant look in your eyes ever since we got on the plane. It's not about Yas, is it?"

"No…it's, well…I've been having these weird dreams recently, and…" I stopped. There was a sudden awkwardness to the conversation that hadn't been there before. I looked down at my feet and sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"You sure? Talking can help sometimes. But I understand, some things need to be kept inside. It's okay, whatever's making you down will go eventually, you just need the strength to make it. If you don't want to talk to me then that's fine. Just remember, if you do ever need to talk, then please, come to me. I'm here for you, so remember that." Bill picked up my hand and held it tight within his own. I rested my head against his shoulder. Knowing that I had Bill reassured me. He'd truly meant what he'd just said, and that meant a lot to me.

Running had never felt so good. The sky was red, and the fields were golden. Germany sure was different. It was colourful, and filled with promise, hope. And inspiration. The wheat brushed against my legs as I ran; the breeze flowed softly past my skin. I carried on running, my intention high but my purpose non-existent. Why was I running? What was I running from? I slowed down. Commitment? Argument? Fear? I looked around me. The golden fields around me had a dull overtone. The sky I looked up at was gradually getting covered with clouds. My skin no longer felt a soft breeze against it; instead a harsh gale surrounded me. I looked back. No sign of anything, or anyone else.

_Commitment…argument…fear…Why do those suddenly feel so familiar? They're nothing to do with anything in my life. My life is golden. Just fields, and sunsets. Nothing else. No one else._

I looked up again, and felt water on my face. There was no rain.

"Is she okay?"

"Someone, please help!"

"Here, put this blanket over her."

"Are you okay sir? Do you want some water?"

"Is she still breathing?"

"Yeah, and there's a pulse."

_What's that?_

The clouds were retreating. Several hundred metres away something black lay within the wheat. I picked up my pace again. As I ran, I gathered a sudden strength, and I felt an urge to get to the object. There was a sudden importance to it. The air felt warm again, and my surroundings began to regain their colour. I kept running, forgetting my past questionings. The object was only several metres away…

"Her temperature's dropped massively. She's freezing! Do we have any doctors here?!

"Let me have a look…"

I knelt down, beside the object. It appeared to be a box of some sort, black and shiny. It was small, but had an overwhelming attraction to it. I picked it up, and toyed with it in my hands.

_I wonder if it'll open?_

I went to pull open the lid. As I lifted it with my thumb, the box got brighter. Like something incredibly shiny was stored within it.

"She's getting warmer, I think she's regaining consciousness!"

"Come on Hana, pull through…"

The light was blinding. I brought it closer to my face, eager to see the cause of the sudden optical outburst inside the box. I looked deeper into it, but it started to flash.

"Spring nicht…Ich schrei in die nacht fur dich…please, don't jump...Hana...you are my..."

Voices clouded my mind, gradually getting louder, speaking over each other and hurting my head...I looked down at the box again. There was a shadow. Bill. Falling. He was falling.

"No, Bill! DON'T! Bill, COME BACK! Stop!"

"She's back! Calm down love, it's okay. Shhh, your Bill is right beside you."

"Huh?" Why was I on a plane? "The box…where is it? The fields are gone…"

"Hana, it's okay, I'm here now. Just sit back, and relax. I'll get you some water."

Bill was talking! He was back!

_But why is he telling me to sit back? He's the one who fell…_

"Here's your water, miss." One of the hostesses handed me a glass. "Hey, I remember you! You fainted on that other plane as well! Gosh, you really don't have much luck, do you? Fear of flying?"

"Uh…yeah…flying fear. Uh-huh, that's right. I hate flying…can't stand it…sure…"

"Hm." She gave me a confused look, before returning to the cabin.

Once I'd calmed down, Bill started asking questions.

"So…why does this keep happening? What is it?"

I told him I was tired. In my mind, I couldn't have been more awake.


End file.
